The Report
by Cardiffwriter
Summary: A police report style story about strange events in an unnamed American city (My first story so any tips or criticism is welcome!). this story may go against some of the thing's in the guidelines but I don't think so if it does please message me or inform somebody either/or1.


Incident: Appearance Official crime scene report by the by on the 21st of May.

Casualties confirmed: 18 Casualties suspected: 10 Persons missing: 2

Date: 20th of May 5:10 AM

Location: City of , Subway tunnels east.

Death: Disappearance of bodies those that are present have clearly suffered from nosebleeds and have severely bloodshot eyes there are no signs of struggle on the bodies except for some who appear to have had their eyes, ears and vocal cords ripped out or off respectively (Strangely they were found further away down the tunnels than the train itself).

Warning Data file 1018 Corrupted Cancel? Yes/No

No. Open Data file 1018 in read only.

Opening file in read only

Culprit: Reports of a tall bald man in a black suit with a white shirt and a red tie were reported around the predicted time of the event. Most of the witnesses have reported that the suspect had no eyes, ears, mouth or nose; tests on the witnesses for hallucinogenic drugs or medication have all come up negative we have yet to receive psychological test results but it is highly unlikely the witness's statements should be used in prosecution or even recorded for public viewing (I recommend only keeping minor copies in the secure databases). The more likely culprit is a group of psychotic cultists whom have been operating in the area where similar crimes have occurred they apparently worship a deity named it is likely the suspect described may have been a group of cultists dressed as this " " since the reports come from a wide area at almost the same times so much so that no human could have crossed the distance in between sightings.

Update: Transcripts can be found below of texts and phone calls sent by a subject who is still missing, it starts off normally but begins to descend into addled ramblings three quarters of the way through I leave this for the psychologists to unravel (Good luck!)

: Call 1 5:09 PM:

Subject: Hey man.

Caller: Just calling to say that the garage phoned me about your car.

Subject: What did they say?

Caller: It's ready whenever you can pick it up.

Subject: Kay man call you later.

Caller: See ya.

*Call terminates*

(At this time we have not identified the caller but he is believed to be innocent of involvement with the incident.)

Text 1 15:10 PM:

*Hey man just wanted to ask iffjhgvfvsdghybvybygafghsdbsdhgbvhdbhbchsdsdj*

*End of text*

(We believe the garbled nature of the message is due to it falling to the floor when the train braked quickly before being accidentally sent*

Call 2 15:13 PM:

Subject: Dude I'm gonna be late back the train just got stopped, cos the driver said he saw someone on the tracks.

Receiver (Believed to be the caller from earlier): Kay M_n r_cepti_n B_d Cal_ y_u L_ter.

*Receiver cuts off*

Subject: What the? HEY! C'mon man! *Subject sighs* stupid piece of sh*.

*Subject terminates call*

(An unknown source may have something to do with the bad reception experienced by the receiver since our officers had no problem using mobile devices suspected to be of the same make as the one used by the subject even in the subway)

Text 2 15:15 PM:

*Dude this may sound weird but the train still a'int moving, nobody's seen the driver but a few people went to look for him earlier they should be back soon but if they don't the guy's at the other end should notice we haven't arrived yet.*

*End of text*

(Curiously a repair crew was sent to look for the train and all trains on the subway line were stopped but the repair crew did not arrive, or at least if they did they went missing soon after, they are currently believed dead)

Text 3 16:00 PM:

*Dude its getting kinda weird down the people who went to search for the driver still haven't come back and some of the lights in the carriages have gone down ill text you if anything else comes up kay,*

*End of text*

Text 4 16:21 PM

*This is bad and I mean really bad all the lights have gone down and I can barely find my way around by the light from my phone everybody else freaked out when the lights went down and tried to get off the train some guy elbowed me and I got knocked out or concussed or whatever and when I came to they were gone I cant believe nobody noticed I wasn't there but they're probably far away down the tunnels now so I guess there's no point in trying to follow them Im gonna sit tight and wait for help*

*End of text*

Call 3 16:58 PM

*Phone of receiver rings until it triggers the "Leave a message notification"

Receiver: Sup this is Mick, you probably caught me at a bad time so leave a message and Ill call you back soon as I can.

Subject: Man pick up you've gotta have your phone man *Subject sighs* alright Im calling you just to say to call the police if they haven't already they should be on their way I know but its been ages the others must have got lost which is strange cos there are emergency phones all over the place but it gets stranger the powers still down and I keep hearing this….. Sound you know? Sort of like its too quiet and the sound of footsteps which echo even though Im in the train carriage please just call the cops or anybody and tell them Im stuck down here just do it quickly.

*Subject ends call*

Text 5 17:31 PM

*Oh god oh god oh god I tried to find a way out then the glass In the carriages started cracking I saw an arm but it was too long for any real guy it looked like ribbon and it feels like there's something watching me…stalking me don't let it get me! DON'T LET IT GET ME!*

*End of text*

Text 6 18:00 PM

(This next one is really FUBAR we reckon our suspect wrote this on but didn't send it for some reason I think we can guarantee whoever did this is a sociopath so if they were acting as a group we suspect that some sort of "initiation" process may be the cause for such mental instability in what we assume was a medium to large group)

*I AM THE ONE WHO WAITS ON THE EDGE OF YOUR DREAMS, THE DARK SIDE OF YOUR MIND, THAT WHICH YOU CAN NEVER KNOW BUT FEAR ALL THE SAME, I AM THE WHITE KING, THE OPERATOR, DER RITTER I AM THE *

HE DID NOT LISTEN NOW HE WILL PAY ]

Warning corruption of file terminal

Virus detected

Shutting do-

GOODBYE


End file.
